les légendes des temps oubliers
by lolipop-du-60
Summary: Une formule mal prononcer, une nouvelle génération, des secrets révéler, un futur comme on ne l'avait jamais imaginer, une prophétie qui va changer des vies à jamais, un livre des plus étranges. SUSPENDU!DSL
1. Chapter 1

bande-annonce:

les phrases en italique sont dites par le narrateur!

les phrases en gras sont les paroles des gens du future

Neville: tempioro magicol futurio

Hermione: Non Neville!!

_que se passe t 'il quand..._

Harry: on est enfermé, il y a rien a faire et puis c'est quoi cette chose

Hermione: cet écran laisse voir le futur mais pas n'importe lequel

_un secret..._

Ron: regarder!!

Harry: c'est la forêt interdite

_auquel le monde n'est pas préparer..._

**Lily: les légendes des temps oublier!!**

**James: ces légendes sont vielles de plus de mille ans!!**

_va être divulguer._

**la voyante: lorsque sonnera les 12 coups de minuit le 31 octobre la prophécie se réalisera**

**Rose: y a marquer que si dans 5 jours après le 31 octobre nous n'avons pas l'ultimes pouvoir nous ...**

**Lily:...nous mourons!**

_préparez-vous..._

Ron: on voit bien que se sont tes gosses Harry

Hermione: oui ça c'est sur!!

_des héros..._

**Lily: nous devons nous battre...**

**Hugo: pour le meilleur comme pour le pire**

_nous prouvent..._

**Albus: si lily est la déesse des flames et moi le dieu de l'eau, vous vous êtes quoi??**

Ginny: ils sont vraiment...

_qu'il est facile de prendre..._

**James: maraudeur pour vous servir**

**Lily: regarde les choses en face lucifer: tu as perdu**

_son envole!!_

**Abus: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!**

voilas c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!!


	2. une hitoire de formule

disclaimer: ils sont pas à moi snif.

chapitre 1 une histoire de formule

Un soir dans la grande salle le trio dînait. On était le** 20 octobre** et le ciel était couvert.

Neville entra tout d'un coup dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers Hermione.

"Hermione est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre le sortillège de mcgo parce que je m'en souviens plus. dit-il

- Bien sur c'est **temfioro magical furio, **qui veut dire en langue elfique: **pensées magic fatal.**

**-** très bien alors voyons voir: Tempioro magical futurio. répéta t'il en pointant sur Harry le sort qui servait normalement à pouvoir connaitre ce que pensait la personne choisi.

- NON NEVILLE. cria harry

Trop tard le sort était lancé et d'un seul coup un écran blanc apparu en même temps que se fermère les portes.

Toutes les tables disparrurent laissant simplement des bancs. Les professeurs éssayait de calmer les premières années(_nda: cause perdu lol_)

Harry pendant ce temps essayait d'ouvrir avec l'aide surprenante de drago

-on est enfermé il y a rien a faire.

Puis en se tournant vers Hermione il demanda en pointant du doig l'écran blanc:

-Et puis c'est quoi cette chose là??

- c'est un écran.

-J'avais remarquer merci. Mais encore??

-cet écran laisse voir le futur mais pas n'importe lequel.

Et là Ron décida d'intervenir_ (enfin !!)_:

- On se calme. Donc d'après toi se "truc" laisse voir l'avenir de quelqu'un

-Oui et je mêttrais ma main au feu que c'est celui de Harry ou de ses enfants. Pas vrai Harry??

Le dit Harry la regarda un moment avec des aussi gros que des soucoupes puis s'avança vers le premier pilier de la grande salle. À l'étonnement de toute les personnes présentes il se tapa plusieur fois le tête contre ce pilier en répétant toujours la mêmes chos: ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ça n'arrive qu'à moi... Hermione le regarda un moment puis alla vers lui en lui disant qu'el se trompait peut-êtres.

-Tu rigole là. lui répondit Harry. Toi te tromper? Mais oui c'est ça et moi je suis merlin!!

-Bon tu as réson mais peut être que Neville la mal pronnoncer et qu'il n'a fait apparaître que l'écran!

McGonagall, qui c'était entre temps rapprocher d'Harry répliqua:

- J'ai bien peur que non!!

Et Harry repris son activitées, qui est de ce taper le crâne contre le pilier.

-**ET REGARDER!! **cria un jeune élève de serdaigle

l'écran était devenu tout d'un coup très sombre et...


	3. un rêve des plus étranges

disclaimer: toujours pas à moi.

en : blablabla pour l'époque d'harry

en: **blablabla **pour le future 

en: (_blablabla) _quand c'est moi qui parle.

en : _Blablabla _quand c'est pour la dernière phrases de l'encien chapitre.

en: _**"blablabla"**_pour des rêves

Chapitre 2 **un rêves des plus étranges**

Au temps de Harry potter:

_L'écran devient soudain très sombre et..._

_**"Dans une pièce d'une blancheur éclatante ce trouvait plusieurs fantômes. L'un ressemblait beaucoup au père de Harry et les autres était des adultes avec quelque enfants. Ils sembleraient que James soit le centre de toute l'intention. Tenant dans ses mains un livres qui portait le titre Les plus grandes légendes oublier du monde et lisait ce qu'il y avait dedans.**_

_**- Ce que je vais vous racontez est bien vrai alors croyez-moi. Il existait au temps de l'antiquité 5 dieux et déesses sorciers et sorcières. Leurs pouvoirs était de commander des éléments. C'était des élémentaliste. Chacun avait un élément à contrôler: Phénixia était la déesse du feu et le contrôlait, Rosamiara était la déesse du sable et le contrôlait, Hiurondo était le dieu de la terre tout comme jarioro avait le vent et almobusso avait l'eau et les contrôlait. Ils avaient aussi des voix ensorcelante. Leurs destin était déjà écrit: ils se devaient de protéger les sorcières et sorciers. Tout allait bien quand débuta une guerre destructrice contre des démons de l'encien temps, les 5 élémentalistes avait réussit à tuer la plupart des démons mais il en restait tellement qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Alors ils jetèrent ensemble pour sceller leur pouvoir un sort qui faisait que seul leurs déscendants pouvait les recevoirs.**_

_**Un petit garçon leva alors le doigt et demanda:**_

_**- Mais c'est qui les descendants?**_

_**Tout devient flou puis très sombre"**_

**Lily ce réveilla en sursaut. Son front était couvert de sueur et ses cheveux rouge feu lui collait dans le dos. Elle passa sa main droite sur son visage pour enlever la sueur et se leva de son lit double. Les couverture de soie blanche on était jeter à la va vite et Lily alluma la lanpe sur pied. Sa chambre était rouge et blanc. Un grand lit double tronait dans un coin, une énorme armoire sur le mur à droite le la porte. Une grande bibliotèque contenant plus de biblots que de livres était à côter de l'armoire, le bureau se trouvait près du lit ou dessus il y avait un ordinateur portable, le meuble avec la télé entre les 2 plus grandes fenêtres qui menait un balcon commun et bien sur une table de nuits et une grande étagère où reposait plein de maquillage ou le rouge et le noir était la le plus présents.**

**Lily était plutôt grande et avait des cheveux rouge feu, son corps était le corp d'une ado de 14 ans et ses yeux était maron chocolat ou il régnait une étincelle de malice. Elle était habillée d'un pyjamma/joggin et d'un haut gris simple. Elle passa par une porte qui menait à la salle de bain. La salle de bain était blanche et bleu toute simple. Il y avait une douche et un bain immense tout comme le lavabo et la glace.**

**Après s'être regarder dans la glace elle repassa dans sa chambre pour regarder le cadran de son réveille. Il indiquait 2 h du matin.**

**- Et voila, sa me reprend. Et merde alors. J'en ai ma claque, tempis pour son conseil je vais a la biblio. Papa dois bien avoir un livre la dessus. Et puis il a interêt!**

**Elle sortit de sa chambre pour finir dans un dans un couloir blanc et or.**

_Désoler c'est cour je c'est mais le prochain sera un peu plus long c promis._

_en tout cas voici le nom de mon prochain chapitre: _À la recherche de la vériter!

_j'ai plus que 1 mots à dire alors please faites ce qu'il y a marquer: reviews?_

_stp stp stp..._


	4. à la recherche de la véritée

disclaimer: toujours pas à moi.

en : blablabla pour l'époque d'harry

en: **blablabla **pour le future

en: (_blablabla) _quand c'est moi qui parle.

en : _Blablabla _quand c'est pour la dernière phrases de l'encien chapitre.

en: _**"blablabla"**_pour des rêves

merci pour tes reviews luckyleny (si y a une faute tu me ledis d'ac??)

Titre du chapitre 3 : **À la recherche de la vériter!!**

**dans le futur**

_Elle sortit de sa chambre pour finir dans un dans un couloir blanc et or._

**Lily passa devant une chambre où il y avait marqué en lettre or: Albus. Et justement dans cette chambre un jeune garçon qui ressemblait comme de gouttes d'eau à Harry quand il avait 15 ans ( sauf qu'il n'avait pas de cicatrice) et qui était habiller d'un pantalon de pyjama était encore debout. Albus se leva car il avait entendu des bruits provenant du couloir. Il sortit de sa chambre qui était au couleur de griffondor etrentra dans le couloir.**

**- Lily? Mais quesque tu fous là??**

**- Euhhh... rien**

**- Mais oui bien sur. Maintenant je veux la vrai réponse.**

**-Bah...**

**- Ton vocabulaire m'étonnera toujours lilou **(1)

**- Bon ok. J'ai refais le même cauchemard**

**- Et??**

**- Et j'ai décider de chercher dans la biblio de p'pa pour trouver une solution a cette question qui est " Mais quui sont les déscendant??" en espérant trouver un livre sur les élémantalistes. C'est bon j'ai répondu a ta question, je peux y aller??**

**- D'acord mais on vient t'aider. fit une voix derrière eu.**

**Un jeune garçon ce tenait la. Il ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau a Albus mais ses yeux à lui était de couleur chocolat.**

**- Si tu veux james, si tu veux...**

**Le dit james lui rendit un sourire resplemdissant. Puis ensempble le trio avanca en direction de la biblio ( comme le dit si bien lily ). Arriver devant une porte**_ (non c'est vrai lol) _**Ils entrairent dedans et lily se dirigea vers la 2ème ranger de bouquins. Elle passa 10 minutes à chercher le livre qui lui expliquerait ses rêves étrange. Tout d'un coup.**

**- Eh! les gars venez voir. dit lily en tenant dans ses mains un drôle de livre dont le titre n'était autre que: " les légendes des temps oubliers"**

**- Oui? répondirent les 2 autres et en parfaite sincronisation.**

**- Ce livre il était là hier quand tu es venu ici pour tes devoirs de vacance albus?**

**- Fais voir?**

**Après un moment d'ésitation**(2)

**- Non désoler mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.**

**Le visage de Lily devient tout d'un coup livide et ses frères la regardèrent bizarement**

**- Pour votre information les gars ce livre est le même que celui de dans rêve.**

**- Bah ouvre-le. lui répondit James.**

**Lily ouvrit alors d'un coup sec le livre et une image apparut comme ça. Mais le plus allarmant c'est que dans l'image apparut une jeune femme entourer de chales portant de nombreux bigoux **( et non c'est pas le vielle chouette de prof dont je ne souvient même plus le nom lol)** qui commenca à parler:**

_**Il existait au temps de l'antiquité 5 dieux et déesses sorciers et sorcières. Leurs pouvoirs était de commander des éléments. C'était des élémentalistes. Chacun avait un élément à contrôler: Phénixia était la déesse du feu et le contrôlait, Rosamiara était la déesse du sable et le contrôlait, Hiurondo était le dieu de la terre tout comme jarioro avait le vent et almobusso avait l'eau et les contrôlait. Ils avaient aussi des voix ensorcelante. Leurs destin était déjà écrit: ils se devaient de protéger les sorcières et sorciers. Tout allait bien quand débuta une guerre destructrice contre des démons de l'encien temps, les 5 élémentalistes avait réussit à tuer la plupart des démons mais il en restait tellement qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Alors ils jetèrent ensemble pour sceller leur pouvoir un sort qui faisait que seul leurs déscendants pouvait les recevoirs. **_

**Puis elle dit d'une voix étrange:**

_**Le temps est venus que les descendant des élémentalistes qui porteront le nom de Lily, Rose, James, Albus et Hugo reprènnent le flambau. La prophétie doit se réaliser. Le pouvoir ultime sera déscéller lorsque les cinq jours après les 12 coups de minuit du 31 octobre seront passer. Si les descendant n'ont pas eu l'ultime pouvoir avant le 5 novembre: ILS MOURONT. La prophétie doit se réaliser, la prophétie doit se réaliser...**_

**Puis plus rien, tout disparut d'un seul coup. Liy était tellement étonner que la seul phrase quelle réussit a dire c'est:**

**- euh... quelqu'on a pris des notes??**

**- Oui c'est noté. lui répondit albus**

**- C'est bien gentil tout cela mais ils faudraient prévenir Rose et Hugo. Leur fit remarquer James.**

**- Ils viennent à la maison demain et pendant le reste des vacance**

**- Tres bien c'est super: on a 16 jours pour trouver une sollution sinon on y passe tous.**

**- Comment ça 16 jours??**

**- On est le 20 octobre si on compte le reste de jours avant le 31 octobre plus bien sur les 5 jours qui reste après cela fait normalement 16 jours.**

**Lily semblait ailleur et james lui demanda:**

**- quesqui te tracasse??**

**-je me demande juste se qu'on aura comme pouvoir**

**- ça c'est régler**

**- À bon??**

**- bah oui : phénixia c'est toi, rosamaria c'est rose, Hiurondo c'est Hugo, jarioro c'est moi et almobusso c'est albus. Et donc on aurra leur pouvoir.**

**- James... Dit Albus**

**- Oui mon chou? Lui parla james avec une pointe d'ironnie.**

**- Tu as dit un truc intelligent**

**- Rohhh c'est bon hien. chui plus intelligent que toi je te ferais remarquer**

**- Bon ba moi je vais me coucher. bonne nuit les gars.**

**Lily partit se coucher mais n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Elle se disait que se n'était que le début d'une grande aventure et que là ses pouvoirs normaux ne lui seront d'aucune utilité. **

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 3**

(1) c'est son surnom lol

(2) chui pas sur que sa s'écrive comme ça lol

coucou c'est moi

voila la suite

alors quesqu'on fait??

on met des reviews ( en appuyant sur le GO)


	5. réponse a ta reviews

DSL mais ce n'est pas le chap 4

salut c'est moi et je répond a ta reviews

**luckyleny**: c'est simple la prophétie annonce que 5 enfants (les descendants des élémentalistes donc lily, james, albus, rose et hugo) hériteront des pouvoir des élémentalistes. Des pouvoirs qui ont été seller ( donc qui ont été enfermé dans des objets comme les horcruxs _(je croi ke sa s'écri comme ça lol)_ et que seul les descendants pourront les ravoir tout en ayant sur les objets (qui sont très bien garder) qui renfermes les pouvoirs. Et bien sur si le 5 novembre ils ne les ont pas ( c'est a dire

les objets) ils mourront ( lily et cie koi!!)

pour ce ki est de harry et compagnie on les vois un peu dans le chapitre 4 **petite (ou grande) discussion entre maraudeurs **et on les verra surtout dans le chapitre 5 **" que du bonheur"** qui est en faite un titre qui veut dire tout le contrairent

encore merci et n'esite pas si tu as encore des question

a+ a+ a+

lolipo-du-60


	6. petite ou grande discussion entre mar

disclaimer: toujours pas à moi.

en : blablabla pour l'époque d'harry

en: **blablabla **pour le future

en: (_blablabla) _quand c'est moi qui parle.

en : _Blablabla _quand c'est pour la dernière phrases de l'encien chapitre.

en: _**"blablabla"**_pour des rêves

merci pour les reviews. si vous avez des questions vous les posez OK?

**Titre: petite (ou grande) discussion entre maraudeurs.**

_Lily partit se coucher mais n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Elle se disait que se n'était que le début d'une grande aventure et que là ses pouvoirs normaux ne lui seront d'aucune utilité. _

Au temps de Harry:

Tout le monde était sidérer par la nouvelle, surtout les serpantards dont la plupart se demandait comment Harry avait fait pour avoir des enfants aussi beau, courageux, intelligent et...

- J'en reviens pas Potter. Tes enfants apprennent qu'ils leur restent 16 jours à vivre et ils font comme si il ne se passait rien et que tout était normal. En plus la plus petite trouve juste qu'ils faudraient qu'ils dorment. Cria fort drago Malfoy. Franchement c'est bien tes gosses.

- Oh toi la ferme conprit Malfoy??

Hermione parla pour arrêter leur dispute:

-moi ce que je me demande c'est...

- vas-y Granger. éclaire nos lanterne

-... C'est : qui est la mère des gosses et que seront les pouvoirs qu'ils auront? Enfin je veux dire quesqu'ils pouront faire avec leur pouvoir. Et puis qui sont Rose et Hugo??

_MYSTERE ET BOULE DE GOMME!! ( sa me tentait lol)_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Au temps de la 3ème génération**

**Quelque part dans le manoir Potter.**

**Lily courait à vive allure dans un coulair blanc. Elle rentra avec précipitation dans la chambre de james, qui était avec albus, puis lui passa le livre des légendes des temps oublier **_( pour faire vite on va dire L.T.O lol)_**:**

**- tient lis!**

**James la regarda bizarement puis prit le livre des L.T.O et lu a Haute voix:**

**- "****Les démons de l'encien temps:**** les démons sont les pires créatures qu'il puisse exister mais ceux de l'encien temps sont encore pire: leur passe temps favori sont de tuer de jeune enfant innocent. Ils n'ont pas de coeur ni de poumons, ce ne sont pas d'encien humains transformer comme les vampire, se sont de vielle créatures qui vivaint autre fois en harmonie mais suite a une malédiction lancer par merlin, qui en colère contre eux les transforma en monstres, ils ont disparuent dans le confaims de la terre. N'ayant ni coeur ni poumons, la seul façon de les tuers sont de les transpercers avec des épées spéciales que seul des élémantalistes peuvent avoir."**

**C'est bien jolie mais pourquoi m'avoire fait lire ça**

**- oui c'est vrai a quoi sa nous amène?? lui demanda albus**

**- Je vous ai fais lire ça tout simplement car se sont les créatures qui veulent nous faire la peau!!**

**James et albus deviennent tout de suite moin joyeux **_(devienz pouquoi lol)_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Lily se trouvait dans un immense salon dont les murs était blanc craie. Au milieu tronait trois canapés blanc et or devant eux une immense cheminer ou se tenait dessu une télé écran plat. Un tapis était au milieu entourer des trois canapés et une petite table et des étagères et plein de tableau dont les personnages bougeais recouvrai les murs.**

**Lily était assise sur le canapé du milieu. Elle tenait un livre entre ses mains mais semblait plus entrain de réfléchir que de le lire, la preuve: cela faisait déjà 10 minutes quel était sur le même paragraphe.**

**On vient de sonner a la porte. James passa rapidement devant le salon et Albus se laissa tomber avec toute la grace dont il était capable sur le canapé a côté de lily, qui elle avait refermer son livre et l'avait poser sur la pettite table du salon:**

**- tu crois que avec Rose et Hugo on arrivera a trouver les 5 pouvoirs??**

**- Je l'ignore Lily mais comme dit le dicton: qui ne tente rien...**

**- ... n'a rien. je le sais mais sa me travaille quand même. termina lily**

**Albus regarda tristement lily puis lui souria comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là.**

**Puis james revient avec de la compagnie: deux jeunes et deux adultes: la jeune fille était rousse au reflait chatain et paraissait très intélligente, le jeune garçon était roux et avait une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Les deux jeunes n'était autres que Rose et Hugo.**

**Quand aux adultes ce n'était autre que HERMIONE et RON.**

**- hé, salut oncle Ron et tante Hermione vous allez bien?? leur demanda lily**

**- ça va très bien Lily et toi?? Ma cher**** soeur ****est-elle là?? **

**- oui je vais bien et pour maman: Non elle travail.**

**- Bon on va vous laissez alors et puis Harry doit m'attendre.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Poudlard, grande salle, au temps de harry potter

Tout le monde était pétrifier, le faite de savoir que les créatures qui en veulent a Lily, James, Albus, Rose et Hugo sont des enciens démons sa a de quoi faire peur.

Mais le pire c'est de savoir que:

1 Ginny était la mère de Lily et cie donc la femme de Harry

2 Ron et Hermione se sont marié et ont eu 2 gosses!!

(frayeur frayeur lol)

Et ça avait de quoi en étonner plus qu'un. Tous le monde regardaient les trio et Ginny. Jusqu'a que ces 4 la dire:

- Woa!!

- Et c'est tout ce que vous avez a dire. répondit Malfoy

- Si tu as quelque chose a ajouter dit le nous. répondit du tac au tac Harry

- rooo c bon hein??

**- **Mais oui, aller retourne te coucher!!

- Il m'énerve

- pas autant que toi

- OHH VOS GUEULS crièrent a l'unissont toute la grande salle!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**La bande des 5 étaient réunis dans la chambre de lily. Celle-ci écoutait James raconter toute l'histoire pendant qu'elle tournait les pages. Soudain une page attira son attention:**

**- Heu les gars?? je crois que j'ai trouver quelque chose!!**

**- Ba vas-y! raconte! fit Albus**

**- C'est sur la légende. Il y a marqué que les 5 élémentalistes détenait leur pouvoir d'objets ensorcelé qu'on leur aurait donné a leur naissance. Il y a une bague, un bracelet pour les pieds, un bracelet normal, un bandeau pour le front et un bracelet pour le haut du bras. En gros c'est ce qu'il faut trouver pour survivre a une mort certaine.**

**- Tu étais obliger de prononcer " une mort certaine"**

**- Désoler c'était tentant.**

**Les 5 amis ce regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Poudlard, Grande salle, au temps de Harry potter.

Drago malfoy regardait toujours les ados qui éclatait de rire.

- " c'était tentant". ce monde est devenu fou.

Harrry le regarda:

- ba c'est le futur.

- Oui mais je trouve sa quand même bizzard.

- Ce que je trouve bizzard moi c'est qu'il ne nous en parle pas.

- Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de t'embêter avec cela.

- Mais ils auraient du.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient ils n'avaient pas entendu toute la grande salle dire:

- Et dire que s'ils le voulaient ils pourraient s'entendre très bien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Lily était dans sa chambre. Elle profitait de l'absence de ses parents pour partire à la recherche de ces précieux objets. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle prévoit tout le nesséssaires. Alors elle déscida de faire son sac. Elle y mit:**

**- des vêtements**

**- la carte des maraudeurs nouvelle version (elle avait dupliquer l'encienne et l'avait légèrement changer. maintenant on pouvait voir poudlard, toute les forêt du royaume uni mais aussi sa maison et une partit de l'angletere)**

**- des armes moldu et sorcière.**

**- des potions**

**- des manuels**

**- son ordi portable**

**Puis elle prit sa baguette avec elle et descendit au rez-de-chausser(1)**

**En bas il y avait déjà ses frères, son cousin et sa cousine.**

**- Hey tout le monde. Alors Al, tu sais où il faut aller??**

**- sur la carte que j'ai trouver dans le livre, l'endroit le plus proche était Godric Hollow à l'endroit exact (2) où se trouvait l'enciennne maison de lily et james potter, les parents de papa. On commencera par-là**

**- Ok, alors en route**

**Ils se raprochèrent de James pour le tenir puis dans un pop sonor ils disparurent... (et oui il n'y a que James qui c'est transplaner)**

_**A suivre...**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_(1)-(2) j'ignore si s'a s'écrit comme cela dsl_

_dsl pour le retard j'ai eu un GROS problème d'ordi_

_Merci pour tous _

_si vous avez des questions faites moi signe_

_reviews??_


End file.
